Nicely played!
by Charms22
Summary: "You have successfully completed the simulation about your future!"
1. AN

**AN**

 **Hey Twisties I'm trying to correct all the spelling mistakes in my stories, one after the other. You guys can already check our Messed up as it is already corrected and I made some minor changes as well as More than messed up Chapter 1 is up as I had already rewritten it, because version 1 wasn't good at all, but you didn't know, what it was about, so I'm safe with this one.**

 **End of AN**

 **Lots of love Charms**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm the reason, why Tris is dead!

 **H** **eya Twistinians I'm back with another story, because I can't stop myself from writing another Divergent fan-fiction and now, I cannot wait to publish Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D stories to do with the following pairings: SkyeWard and FitzSimmons, maybe Philinda, Huntingbird and Yo-yo/Mack.**

"Why did he play with me and my feelings like that?" I ask myself, while I was thinking about the future and how I can convince Four to forget about Tris, because honestly she isn't worth it and he deserves better than her, he always did and I'm the perfect one for him. "Why can't he just forget her and move on with me," I tell myself, because I know, that no one can hear me, "I know that he loves me, but he is afraid to loose another woman he loves." In my head, I know that no one knows the truth, I have been hiding since years. "I know that I'm the reason why Tris is dead," I shout, while nobody is listening to me, "because I hate her, she had Four wrapped around her little finger and that's why I acted as if I was in love Will and that I was angry at her for killing him." I laugh wickedly. "But to be honest I was with him, because I never loved him, but I always was in love with Four. I always wanted Four, so I planned something, that would get Tris and that idiot Uriah killed by David the leader of the Bureau and that's what actually happened and I happily lived with Four for 5 years, but something was wrong because of what happened next, after I had woken up.

"You have successfully completed the simulation about your future for the next 5 years, Christina!" A voice, that says it all coldly and when I look up to that person, it is Four himself and he doesn't seem happy at all. "What do you mean by that?" I ask him, while being confused. "All that," he says, "what you saw, never happened Christina as we had found out," every word of his was pronounced heavily and someone else continued for him, "that there's a traitor in our group!" Tris says, while her voice is laced with anger.

"So that means whatever I saw was fake!" I ask angrily and at the same time my voice was filled with utter sadness. "Nope, they were your deepest desires!" Four says while he takes Tris' hand in front of me and lacing his fingers with hers. "But I never wanted you Four!" I lie and he just smirks at me. "Oh really, then why did the simulation show me as your obsession! Therefore it means that you are obsessed with me!" He says and his voice is laced with disgust and anger.

 **AN**

 **Reference to one of my stories on Wattpad: Obsessed with You!**

 **End of AN**

"No, I'm not obsessed with you Four!" I arrogantly say. "Only time will tell if you really are obsessed with him or not darling!" Tris fakes her enthusiasm and Four was laughing at her fairness. Then he kisses her in front of me. I felt like smashing her ugly face with my fist, but I can't, because Four will protect that little dwarf.

-End of that witches' POV-

-Tobias' POV-

A while later we walk out of the simulation room, I lock the door of that room and I can sense, that Christina is ready to hurt my Tris, because of the way she is staring at her, a look of pure hatred. In silence we walk to our apartment, I unlock the door, she goes inside to our living room, where she sits down on the couch, waits for me to and I do walk in to the room, after I had locked the door. "What's wrong Tris?" I ask her while she answers back to me, "how can my best-friend try to ruin our lives, while playing with our feelings! To be honest Tobias," her voice is filled with sadness, "I'm so confused as well as disappointed and that because of someone I cared for, betrayed our trust!?"

"Tris everything will be fine, because we're together in this and every decision you are going to make, I'm going to be by your side, always,"

"I know you are going to be by my side, but I cannot understand the fact, that Christina betrayed us and our trust!" She still sadly says. "That's because she is pure evil!"

"But what about me, I'm not saint or a good person."

"Yes, you are a good person, but not a saint Tris, that's why you cannot understand her evil brain!" I softly say.

"That's why you like me so much!" She teasingly says.

"Nah, I don't like you!" I tease her back. "So does that mean that you don't wanna be with me?" She angrily asks me and I reply back to her, while taking her hand, "I want to be with you Tris," she looks into my eyes, "because I love you and I cannot live without you! You are not only the beating heart in my chest because you are the air I breathe, you are my soul and my existence! Without you I'm nothing, but just a soulless body!"

After I had poured out my feelings for her and she couldn't stop the tears, that are falling down from her eyes, I wipe them away with my thumb. "I never knew that the big bad Four could be so deep and romantic!" She says, after she winks at me, which was so adorable. "I'm like that, because of you Tris!"

"So sir can I kiss the "bride" or do I have to wait until we get married?" She mischievously asks. "Yes you may kiss the "bride" but before that you have to do something to earn it!" I naughtily reply back. "What do I have to do?"

"Come here and I will tell ya about it!" She comes closer to me, sits down onto my lap, rests her head on my shoulder and then when I didn't pay attention, she passionately kisses me in addition to that I'm so lost into the kiss that I didn't notice that we aren't kissing anymore. I pout at her as I want another kiss and she just runs away from me after she says: "Tobias you'll get another kiss tomorrow!"

"But why tomorrow?" I ask her and she answers back by saying: "because it's late and we should be going to bed," she strictly says, because we have to be at work tomorrow morning and I need some sleep, we can do, what you were planning for tonight, tomorrow. I promise!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, I am," she kisses me again and walks into the bathroom. "So tomorrow then," I say to myself.

-End of his POV-

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story and the OC's. You all already know, how I feel about Christina.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I hate you Tris!

 **Hola Twistinians I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys will like it, because from this chapter onwards, the story will probably make a bit more sense as I'm going to change it a lot of it.**

-Tris' POV-

The following morning I wake a bit earlier than usual as I need some answers from Christina. Confronting her is the best option, that I have. I need to know the truth and why should would rather have friends dead than alive. Uriah is a great man and he deserves every part of happiness. He hasn't been the same since Marlene and Lynn have died. He still has the goofy side of him and occasionally he shows it to us, when he's mostly drunk and doesn't remember it, the next day. I get dressed, walk as silently as I can, so that I do not wake Tobias up, unlock the door, lock it from the outside and leave. Five minutes later I reach the door to the dungeon. I open it and walk towards the cells. After the ninth cell, I'm finally standing in front of it.

When I open the door, she is already standing in front of it. It feels like she already expected me to come. She doesn't look like herself anymore, her hair and her perfectly manicured nails are overgrown and make her look more like a witch than a woman. She glares at me and sarcastically says, "what pleasure do I own, seeing you here alone?!"

"I have some questions and I hope, that you will answer them honestly or else," I sharply say, "I may have to consider to place you in another facility until you tell us every single decision," her glare intensifies and she frowns at me, like I'm the biggest idiot ever, "you have made and why."

"Why should I tell you about my decisions?" She asks, before she continues, "because the answers is simple and I hope you will realise that you won't gain anything from me, Tris!?" She snaps and I smile at her before saying, "oh honey, someday I will find out the truth and that day will be your last on this earth." The look on her face tells me a lot, already, but she won't budge and I need to know her reasons. This person cannot be Christina, because Christina wouldn't stop talking. Keeping her mouth shut was the most difficult part for the born and raised Candor. "Who are you?" I ask her and she wickedly smirks at me. "So she figured out, that I'm not Christina, but someone else. How did you do that?!" She asks me. "You are awfully silent for a Candor." She just laughs evilly after I had answered to her. As I was turning around, she says, "you know what Tris," I turn around again and look at her, "I hate you and he is going to kill, when he has the chance to it!?" I shrug my shoulders and leave after the security is activated again. "Who is she talking about? Who is he? Those are the questions, that were running around my mind and I nearly didn't notice, that Tobias and Zeke were whispering to each other about something or the other.

When I walk closer to them, the stopped and Zeke said, "Four was looking for you, he wants to interrogate Christina and maybe this time, she'll open her mouth and tell you guys something." I shake my head and say, "I already tried that, but it didn't work," they wanted to say something and I just said, "she is fixated in not opening up to us and I tried everything to make her talk."

"I have an idea," Zeke grins at us, "make her believe that you never went to her and that she was dreaming." He finishes his sentence and we nod, because we will be doing that.

-End of her POV-

-Unknown person's POV-

I frantically look around and shout, because I'm scared and I don't know, where I am, "I need help," there's no one, who replies to me, so I say, "can someone hear me. Please help me, I need to find my friends and warn them about everything that has happened until now." Suddenly there's a light, that shines into the room and I say, "oh god, I hope Tris is still alive. I need to tell her the truth," I take a break to breathe, before saying, "I never wanted anything to happen to her. She is my best-friend and I love her, dammit." I can hear someone coming nearer and nearer and that person says, "you will never be able to tell her the truth. The decoy has them fooled and now they will hate you forever Christina. You are going to pay for your sins." No, I know this voice. It can't be him, no! I don't remember anything else, because someone knocking me out, so that I cannot do anything against him or them.

-End of her POV-

-Tobias' POV-

When I woke up in the morning, I realised that Tris wasn't here, so I began to worry about her and went to Zeke's after getting dressed. I walk as fast as I can and knock on the door of his apartment. He opens the door and asks, "what's up Foury Poo?" I glare at him and he knows why. "Sorry man, what's up?!"

"Have you seen Tris anywhere?!" He Shakes his head. "No, why? Are you going to marry her tonight?!" Seriously that boy is nuts, here I'm worrying about my girlfriend and he is already planning to get us both married. "To answer your question, that would something that Tris and I are going to decide her, when I know, where she is." He nods and whispers some things to me, that are appropriate for a couple to decide to do and not some idiot, who is trying to make me follow his stupidity. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Tris walking towards us, so I stoped him. I can tell that she knows that something is up or that we both were talking about something, we shouldn't have. Zeke then makes up something and Tris shakes her head. Then she says, "I already tried that, but it didn't work," we wanted to say something and she just says, "she is fixated in not opening up to us and I tried everything to make her talk."

"I have an idea," Zeke grins at us, "make her believe that you never went to her and that she was dreaming." He finishes his sentence and we nod, because we will be doing that. So we say goodbye to Zeke and walk towards the dungeons. We both separate after we have kissed, because I want to listen to their conversation, so I have to go to the control-room, while Tris talks to her in the cell.

Tris slowly walks to the cell, she opens the door and sees, that Christina is sleeping peacefully, so she takes a glass of water and pours it over her caked up face, I think she was waiting for me. "Ahh, who the hell did this?" She screams in a high pitched voice.

"It was me!" Tris says calmly. "Why did you do that to me, you little ugly dwarf?" She asks her with a bitter undertone. So Tris takes a different approach and tells her that she wants to know, "because I want to know," Tris takes a deep breathe, "why you went behind my back and tried to kill me!"

"I tried to kill you, because you deserve to die, you are just using Four and you don't love him at all!" She venomously answers back, I would love to smack her, but I can't because hitting a woman feels like you are hitting someone, who gives life to another person. "And who are you to judge me, my life and my feelings for him?!" She counters back. "You are a great liar Tris and that's why Four thinks that you love him when it's all bullshit, that you are feeding him! You think that you love him, because the truth is that you don't, but I do. I love him more than you can imagine!?"

"Christina, if you truly love Four then you should be happy for him," my girl says and her words aren't hurtful at all, "because he has found the girl he truly loves more than himself and he dies," she uses the words I have said to her a thousand times, "when she dies! That's what true love is called. I love him a lot, I'm happy when he is happy, even if it means that he is happy with someone else and not with me. I will leave him the day, he tells me that he has found someone else and that he loves her a lot more than me!"

"Wow, the best actress award should go to you Tris, because you act so well!" She says full of hatred to Tris and truthfully I had enough.

Tris waits for a while and tells her angrily, "I'm not acting at all Christina!" Her words make Christina laugh like a maniac. She uses the words, that Tris and I hate the most, "I'm sure that you may have slept with Four and that's why you ranked first in our initiation!" She accusingly says.

Not even two minutes later I walk into the room and say, "no, she didn't sleep with me, she ranked first, because she worked hard for it," she looks up to me and smiles, because she thinks, that I will compliment her, while she insults the woman, I love,unlike you Christina. Oh yeah you just loved playing with the feelings of Will as well as you instigated Al against Tris, so that he helps Peter and Drew in killing her!" Her face fall. I got her and now, she won't be able to get out of it. "Hhow ddo yoou knoow abouut thaat?" She stutters our and Tris curiously looked at me. "Because I heard you talking to Peter about it as well as that you wanted her dead and he agreed to help you." I reply back to the scared looking Christina. "You are a liar Four," she causes me, "yes I agree that I hate Tris," she says without any hesitation, "but I never had an affair with Peter!"

"See you just have dug your own grave Christina! I never said that you had an affair with Peter!" I pointedly say to her and she looks like she has seen a ghost.

A while later as to annoy Christina even more I ask Tris, "Tris what are we going to do with this caked up snake over here?!"

"Just kill her!" She replies back, while winking at me and I already knew, what she meant.

"No, please don't kill me!" She begs to us both. She takes out a pinkish coloured serum, which will show us her deepest regrets in life, she then gives it to me. I inject her with the serum.

After a five seconds the simulation has begun.

Her first regret was, that she killed her own twin sister Annabelle, because of her jealousy towards her and that her twin got whatever she wanted, but not her. That is really messed up.

The second regret of hers was, about having an affair with Peter, while being Will's girlfriend, because she had hurt them both in a way or the other, by using them. She played them and they didn't realise that, that is pretty insane.

Her last regret was, that she choose Dauntless instead of Candor, because she actually said that she would have preferred staying there, but her old faction would have found out, about her murderous tendency and that she had killed her own twin sister. I feel disgusted and at the same time I should be afraid of her, because she could have killed Tris in one way or the other. If I'm honest to myself, I just feel pity for her and what she has become. I always knew that there is a dark side to her, but Tris always thought, that she was nice, but she played her role very well, that nobody else doubted her.

The simulation was repeating itself for more than 5 hours, so we both went and let her be in her regret simulation after locking the door. "Are you alright Tris, did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't hurt me but she accused me of lying to myself, that I actually "don't love you" and that I'm a good actress!"

"I know Tris!"

"It's too much to take in."

"I know Tris, but in the bright side of our lives, you are stuck with me forever!"

"Forever?" She asks me teasingly.

"Yes, forever as I'm not gonna leave you ever!"

"Then forever it is!"

"I have something I need to tell you Tris!" I say with a serious tone. "What is it?"

"Not like that, I am going to take you out!" I say with a smile.

"Like a date?"

"Yes, it's a date Tris! I will meet you at the apartment at 10 o'clock and please wear the dress," she smirks, because she knows, which one I mean, "the one I like a lot as our date will be special for both of us!" After I said that, I'm leaving a perplexed Tris behind. I'm sure she will figure it out, somehow. My guess is, that she is going to ask Zeke about it.

-End of his POV-

 **Disclaimer: So what's Tobias gonna tell or ask her? Is he going to propose to her or just marry her anyways? Till next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Married?

 **Heya Twisties I'm back with this. I would love to thank you all for reading this shit here. Today it will be Zeke's day as well as something more? You all will find out later, because this chapter will have some of the old parts of the chapter in it and some will be new, because some of it truly didn't make any sense, so the chapter of the reveal of Cassandra will be changed and no travelling to the opposite world!**

 **Did you guys, guess who that unknown person is?**

 **Without further ado, here's chapter three...**

-Zeke's POV-

I love teasing Four, because I love the way he gets worked up. It's always fun to see that. I was getting everything ready, even set the movie on my laptop and connected it to my TV. A week full of freedom is, what I needed the most. Since Shauna and I got married a lot has happened for example Uriah and my sister Cassandra went missing and we haven't found her yet. We found out that Christina was the traitor amongst us and she is the reason, why Cassandra has gone missing. The thought about her accept me the most and we all miss her a lot, even the people, who don't know her that well.

An hour later Four had arrived to my lovely home with a smirk on his lips and when I asked him, why he is smirking, he just said, "date night with Tris," and "planning a surprise for her." That's when I realised, what he is up to. So now I can finally enjoy the time with my girlfriends(Uriah and Four), while Shauna isn't here, but someone had to disturb us with a knock on the door. Four walks into my bedroom, because he thinks, that it's Tris and I disagree with him. When I opened the door, from the inside my face fell as he is right and happily say: "oh hi Trissy!"

"Hi Zeke and please don't call me Trissy or else you'll never see a Dauntless cake in you life ever again!" Oh man is she evil. Sometimes I think that her and Four are the devils in disguise. "I'm sorry Tris!"

"Is anyone else except for Uriah here with you, because I need to ask you something!" She says. "Nope, Four is not here, so you can ask away, whatever you want to!" I answer back with a smile. "So do you know anything about the date Four has planned or what he is up to?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry Tris, I can't help you!" I lyingly say as I already know, what my lovesick best-friend was planning. "It's okay Zeke, I just had the feeling that he wants to break up with me and I don't know, what to do if that happens." She says with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Now I do feel bad for her. No, Tris he would never break up with you, because he loves you more than his life!" Uri and I try to comfort her. "I know, but I'm scared, that I will loose him and I can't stand the idea of us apart!" Neither can I, because they are perfect for each other and no one else could ever take their places in our lives. "Because you love him more than you're accepting Tris and everyone has seen the love you have for one another!"

"Wow Zeke, I never knew that marriage changes someone a lot! You are still a goofball, but you have become somewhat intelligent," she teases me, "after all you're living with Shauna." I wanted to answer back to her, instead of saying something, I glare at her and she laughs, before changing her expression to a serious and then says: "bye Zeke I need to get ready for my special date, that my amazing boyfriend has been preparing for!" I roll my eyes at her, because she and him are lovesick fools."Bye, have fun Trissy but don't get too naughty with Four!" I say, while I wink at Four, who is coming out of the room slowly and he rolls his eyes at me and she shows me her middle finger. "Thank god! You didn't tell her about the date or else I would have had to kill you first and then get married." He teases me with a serious tone.

"Has she forgotten, that you already have proposed to her?!" Uriah asks him and he answers back: "I haven't proposed to her yet," I wink at him, "and the wedding is a surprise for her, because why do we both need a proposal, when we know that our love is forever?!" He says and asks us. I stay silent as I don't want to say anything to upset him. "Where are you guys getting married?" We both brothers ask at the same time. "In London, I'm taking her there tonight." He says, but something was off. "How are you going to London!"

"With my super speed and the invisible car!"

"Don't tell me that you are a vampire or a werewolf!" I say with an amused smirk, as we knew boy know, what he is and about Tris, I'm not so sure yet.

"What about Tris, is she a vampire too?!"

"Yep, she is, he replies back, "but she can hide her own identity and powers, because she doesn't know, that she is one of my kind."

"Is she listening to our conversation?!" Uriah asks as he can feel someone, who isn't in the same room as us. "Yup, I can feel her presence."

"How does that work?"

"I feel her, because she's family to me and because I love her more than anything."

"Wow Four has become Romeo for his Tris!" Uriah jokes and I answer back: no, no, it should be Juliette and not Trissy!"

"Shut it guys!" He threatens us while showing us his fangs."No, we won't Four!" Uriah growls at him. "Why do werewolves have to be so unbearable!" Four grumpily says. "Because we are way much cooler than you vampires are, you guys mostly are boring!" Uriah says with a goofy smile and the boys start hitting each other in a brotherly way. "I love you boys so much!" Four sarcastically says, but we know, that he actually loves us like we are his brothers. "I should get going guys!" He tells us and we say our goodbyes. We don't want to stop those two lovebirds or else they will run away and get married. Oh, they actually are, my bad!

-End of his POV-

-Tobias' POV-

I laugh while heartedly, because it's always so fun with those two idiots. As I began to leave Zeke's apartment, I saw that Tris was trying to sneak away. She thinks that I haven't noticed her yet, so I run towards her and block her way. I smirk at her, while she looks like she was caught doing something, she shouldn't be doing. "Tris, I know that you heard everything and I'm sorry that I was keeping that as a secret as I wanted to surprise you! How do you feel knowing that you are a vampire Tris?!"

"To be honest I'm surprised, that you and I are vampires and I know Tobias and I'm not angry at all. I just don't have a wedding dress!"

"Everything's already arranged babe!" I answer with a smirk, while she asks me: "babe?"

"Don't you like it?" I ask her and my smirk is fading away.

"No, I love it sweetheart!" She says after she kisses my cheek.

"Babe we should get ready before we are leaving for London!"

"How are we going there?"

"With our super powers like speed and with our invisible car." I wink at her and she blushes. "Oh now I get it!" She happily says. We went back to our apartment, get dressed and she looks so hot in that dress, I love the most. Her dress was made out of cotton, it was sleeveless as well as backless, but it had lace on it, because Tris doesn't like to show her body, as she was brought up in a modest family. What I love about her, is the modesty, she still carries with her wherever she goes.

"Tris can I have this one kiss before we go?"

"Why are you asking me Tobias, you should have known better, that I love it when you kiss me."

"I know, but I cannot control myself!"

"Then don't!" She boldly tells me and I answer back: "we should wait, we can make it happen after our marriage!"

"You are right somedays I feel that I'm ready and the other days I feel like waiting!" She replies, we come closer and closer until our lips are connected to each other. The kiss was slow but passionate, I just love it whenever we kiss, our kisses are always different, but I cherish all of them with my whole existence. She is mine and I'm hers. We were destined together and death will never do us apart. Because death is wherever we go. We were separated once before and we found the way each other, like always do!

-End of his POV-

 **Disclaimer: Sorry for the cliffy dearies!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finally we know, that she isn't Christina!

 **Hola Twistinians I'm back. This chapter will be filled with FourTris mostly and it will have some parts with Cassandra and you will find out more about her.**

 **Guys do read my other stories, if you haven't, do review as well, if you want to.**

-Tris' POV-

After our kiss, we started packing our bags and suitcases, took them to car, stuck them into the booth of the car and drove to London with super speed and with the advantage of the invisibility. "I'm so excited to spend some time alone with you Tris!"

"Same here, I want have some fun in London with you!" I say, while holding one of his hands in mine.

"We will have the best wedding and honeymoon ever babe." He says, while his attention was on the road ahead of us. As I'm tired, I rest my head on his shoulder and fall asleep. "My sleeping beauty, you can wake up as we are nearly there." He sweetly says, I open my eyes and look into his beautiful blue orbs, that are fixed on my dull blue eyes. "Tobias, you should be paying attention on the road and not on me."

"I know I should, but I cannot stop myself, because I love to look at you, like it is my last day on this earth!" He tells me, his voice is soft and romantic and the whole time he's deeply looking into my eyes. I know, that I'm so lost into his eyes as well as he's into mine. "Tris you don't know how precious you are to me!"

"You are right, I don't know about that, but what I know is that you are my everything."

"Why do you love me so much Tris, I'm just a broken man and you deserve a better man than me!?"

"I don't care about you being a broken man, because I love you just the way you are. To be honest I'm the one, who doesn't deserve you. You are perfect as Tobias and as Four. You could have any girl you want, but why did you choose me?"

"But I don't want any-other girl, Tris! I just want you!?"

-End of her POV-

 **Back to the Dauntless compound, where Christina was waiting for her turn, so that she can have her own POV.**

-Christina's POV-

"Who am I? Am I really Christina or am I someone else?"

"Because of what I know the real one is somewhere else and no one will ever find her!" I tell myself, "from now on, I am going to be myself and my name is... sorry I won't disclose it as you all already know me or have heard about me.

"No one knows the truth, but I do!" I laugh to myself and think that everyone will find out a small part of the truth, but the whole story, never!"

-End of her POV-

 **Back to FourTris, who have finished with their fluffy, mushy parts of romance, finally.**

-Tobias' POV-

I start to drive again, while we are listening to music, so that we both don't fall asleep. "When will we be in London?" She asks a while later and I answer back: "in approximately an hour!"

"I'm so happy, that we are there soon, because I need a proper bed and you to sleep on."

"Am I your pillow?"

"Yes, you are because whenever I hear your steady heartbeat it's music to my ears. Sleeping on your chest is very comfortable."

"I can imagine that because you love looking at my naked chest!" I tease her and because I know, I'm right. "Yeah, I do!" She agrees without properly listening to me.

"Damm I knew it!" I say and she looks up at me confused and asks, "what?!"

"That you love to see me naked!?" I smirk at her.

"What? When did I say that?"

"Just now."

"Are you kidding me, I never said that!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Yes, I did, because damm your body is so hawt."

"Oh, so someone is in love with my body!"

"Nope, I love your whole being, not just your body!"

"I can say the we have reached our destination!" I say, while she looks at the building in front of her and asks: "is the whole villa for us or only a part of it?" I can hear the excitement in her voice, so I reply back with a smile, "the whole of the villa is ours!"

"What? How can it be ours?!"

"I inherited this one from my grandparents!?"

"It so beautiful from the outside," she tells me happily, "I wonder how it will be in the inside!"

"I know that you'll like it! We have two swimming pools, one's outside and the other one is indoors."

"What, really I love swimming a lot!"

"I somehow can imagine how you swim!" I said with a wink.

"You are such a pervert!"

"Only for you!" I say, while I actually am daydreaming about her.

"Lets get our bags and suitcases!"

"You can go inside and I will take all of them!"

"No, we will do it together. I don't want you to get hurt!" She tells me, so I did whatever she wanted, as she's stubborn as hell. I give her the bags as they aren't that heavy, while I take the suitcases, she pouts at me and I reply back: "no, Tris you are the soon-to-be-bride," she glares at me, "I don't want anything to happen to you and the suitcases are too heavy for you sweetheart." She kisses my cheek and walks off, leaving me behind, stunned and confused.

-End of his POV-

 **Meanwhile Christina is having a blast in her her room while she takes off her mask, she reveals herself and like you all know, she isn't Christina but...**

 **Will they ever find Christina?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the mysterious not so mysterious character and the plot of this story, but sadly I don't own FourTris and the other characters.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Where's the real Christina?

 **Hiya Twistinians, I'm gonna put FourTris aside for this chapter as we have to find out, where the real Christina is.**

 **I have used the idea in this chapter of one of the reviewers and I would love to thank you so much for this great idea about the long lasting truth serum. So tlcoopi7, this chapter is for you!**

 **Without further ado...**

-Mysterious girl's POV-

Tris had forgotten to lock the door, so now I can find a way out and kill all of them, because they destroyed everything, I had planned for them. The truth is, that Christina never loved Four, she truly did love Will, so Peter and I hatched a plan to destroy Christina's life, then Tris and in the end everyone, who is on her side. They already killed my lover and now they will pay for it. I will avenge your death Peter, I promise" I say loudly, before leaving my cell. I walk passed a few apartments, until I can hear Zeke and Uriah discussing about something to do with Four and that midget Tris. "Did you know," a surprised Uriah asks, "that Four and Tris are vampires?!"

"Yes, I did!?" Zeke answers back. "How Four told me once and I told him," he says, "that we are werewolves."

"Is our sister one too?!"

"No, she isn't or else she would have been able to save herself, from getting kidnapped!?" His voice changes and there's something, he isn't telling Uriah. He punches the wall and Uriah says, "it's not your fault Zeke."

"It is. I could have saved her," he says regretfully, "if I would have been on time." The door is slightly open and I can see that Uriah is shaking his head, "no, no one could've saved her!?" His words are sharp and the he says, "because of Cassandra, I lost Marlene."

"But you are moving on?" Zeke asks him as he continues saying, "aren't you seeing that girl Naina?!" Uriah chuckles and then says, "yeah I am. She is is nice an all, but she isn't Marlene and I may fall in love with her," he says not noticing that someone is listening to their conversation, "but she'll never be able to take Marlene's place in my heart."

"Oh, so I'm here only to satisfy your needs! What about my need Uriah?!" The woman shouts at him and he stared at her perplexed. "That's not, what I meant. Believe me Naina." She glares and him and says, "I wish, I could believe you, but it's better," she stares at floor, "that we break up!?" He is about to say something, when she leaves. That's great, because I have found my first victim.

Luckily my mask still works and I start following her. Not even two minutes later, I get caught by my brothers. I try to fight them, but they are way to quick for me and someone else injects me with a serum, I didn't recognise. "Nice try Christina," Eric says with an evil smirk on his face as he continues saying, "we just injected you with a long lasting truth serum. There's no way out for you!?" Two guards join them and take me away to another room. Not again, it's the interrogation room. They are going to torture me and in the end kill me. I cannot let them kill me. As they sat me down, restrained me, Zeke tells me, "it was a part of the plan, FourTris and I made, to catch you, when you try to escape." I glare at them and I realised, that the serum has started to affect me, the three men smirk at each other and Zeke begins to ask me, "what's your name?!"

"Christina Martina Xavier." I squeak out. "Wrong answer! What is your real name?!" Eric's voice is sadistic and his smirk too. "My name is Cassandra Pedrad, sister of Ezekiel and Uriah Pedrad and the daughter of Hana and René Pedrad." They look at one another and nod. So now Uriah asks me, "what are you doing her and where's Christina?!"

"I'm here to destroy you all and he is coming for you. You will never find Christina." I say and I try to stop myself, but I can't, because of the bloody truth serum. "He is coming, you won't be able to do anything against him. You all will die and I will be the one killing you all. You'll pay for killing Peter!?" I repeat those words like a mantra until unconsciousness had overtaken me.

-End of her POV-

Meanwhile in London...

-Tobias' POV-

Tris and I were trying to look for two people, who are willing to help us getting married be being our witnesses. As from Friday onwards I will be a married man. I look at the sleeping form of Tris and smile. Soon my cellphone rings, I pick the phone up, go to another room and answered the call. "Four, we have a problem." Eric says, while taking deep breaths. "What's wrong Eric?!" I ask, while being surprised. "Christina isn't the traitor. It's Cassandra, who betrayed us!"

"What? Are sure it was her and not Christina?" Instead of Eric, Zeke answers back, "we are a hundred percent sure. We have given Cassandra the long lasting truth serum, so we will try to find out, where Christina is being held hostage and who "him" is as she was referring to."

"Why would your sister do that?" Tris asks, as she takes the phone away from me, "she is like that, because we had killed Peter in the Bureau," Eric tells us, "she loves him guys and we killed him." That is quite shocking for us, so Uriah tells us, "we are coming to protect you guys. We will get you married and then you guys have to disappear for a while. Somewhere safe until we tell to come back home."

"We won't do that guys." Tris speaks for us both and says, "we will fight till the end." They are trying to disagree with her and I say, "I agree with Tris." They are making weird noises and say, "you always do."

"No, I don't." I say, while Tris tries to hide a smile and shakes her head. "Yes, you do," she says agreeing to, what the boys said. "See even your soon-to-be-wife agrees with us and she knows, because it's the truth." Eric says teasingly. "Alright, you guys win, but what about you Eric? A little birdie told me, that you and Lynn are a thing." Eric growls, while the others say, "what the actual hell!?" Because they were trying to mask their shock. "What is wrong with you Four, I told you about Lynn and I," he says and his tone is scary as he is very pissed, "because I trusted you man. I would have told them later, but right now it's to early and we're taking it slow to see, where our relationship goes." Tris glares at me, I gulp and say, "I'm sorry man," he then says, "apology accepted," and the he begins to threaten me, "but next time I will kick your ass!?" I just take the phone from Tris' hand and say, "sorry I can't hear you. The connection is bad."

After that I disconnected the call, because I can clearly hear that Eric is swearing and ZekRiah are trying to calm him down and my fiancée glares at me. The look is deadly. "Calm down sweetheart, if you frown like this, you will look old on our wedding day." I began to run, while Tris takes a pillow and runs after me. I try to speed up and all of the sudden my way is blocked by her. "Now, now where will the poor Tobias Eaton go now?!" She has a wicked grin on her face. She attacks me with the pillow and then with her kisses. She pulls me up and leads me to our bedroom. Oh, I really love her dirty mind a lot by the way. "Can you please change your clothes." She says, I look at her without doing anything and says, "if you don't," her voice seductive and she even bites her lips, "then I will find another man, who is willing to do, what I want in the Swimming-pool." I glare at her and say, "don't you dare." She smirks and says, Oh, I will sweetheart!?" I growl at her, pull her towards me and the bed and the rest would have been history, if the doorbell hadn't rung. Tris hisses in frustration and annoyance. A while later she gets up from the bed, straightens her clothes and walks downstairs. After she opens the door, I can hear her say, "what the heck." Then someone else says, "it's nice to see you again Tris." And that's the reason, why I decide to come downstairs and to see, who it is. And what, I see shocks me to the core, because that person is C...

-End of his POV-

 **Disclaimer: I only own the characters Naina and Cassandra. As well as newly written chapter of this one. I hope you guys enjoyed the new version, if not, then I'm not sorry, because I love it!**


End file.
